Alien
' Alien' is a quadrilogy of movies named after the comics and games of the same name. The main antogonist is a Xenomorph, or Alien. You never see it until the final moments of the movie. Only one of the crew on the spaceship the alien inhabited survive. The Aliens have a generation long rivalry with the Yajuti, or Predators. Every now and then, a Xenomorph will impregnate a Yajuti, and a Predalien is formed. The Xenomorph has a long Tubular head, and an inner jaw. This inner jaw is so powerful, it can punch through an entire head. There are dorsal tubes on it's back and a long tail, with a sharp end. Life Cycle Egg - The egg is a smooth round leathery orb known as an ovomorph. The egg hold a Facehugger, the next stage. Facehugger - A facehugger resembles a large spider with a long whip like tail. On the underside, it holds a proboscis, the means of which it implants cancers to create the Xenomorph inside a host. Chestburster - The chestburster is the next stage. It has Metallic teeth, and it is limbless. The chestburster develops inside the host, eventually rupturing through the rib cage and killing the host. It then hides and develops. Drone - A Drone (above right) is the lowliest Alien form, and it performs all of the chores. It is about 8 feet tall. Warrior - The warrior is an evolved form of the Drone, and has more of a ridged head. The warrior carries out task outside of the Hive. Praetorian - The Praetorian (above left) is the evolved form of a warrior. These special Aliens have a large crest and are about 2 feet larger than the others. The Praetorian are the Queens bodyguards. Queen - The queen is the mother of all Aliens. She is about 18 feet tall, and has a more distinctive crest, as well as some other features most Xenomorphs don't have. Facehugger Variants Royal Facehugger - This special facehugger can spawn a Queen inside a host. The facehugger them goes to another host and creates a drone to protect the queen. Praetorian Facehugger - Does the same thing as a Royal variant, but instead with a Praetorian guard. Chestburster The Chest Burster is the next life-form. It is similar to a snake, but has beige skin. The dome of the head does not have form, but you see an imprint of it. The arms and legs are the same. While Evolving, it is surrounded by a dark foam. The new Xenomorph emerges soon after. Chestburster Variations Praetorian Chestburster- same as a normal chestburster, just slightly more developed. Become Praetorian. Queen Chestburster - Already has arms and legs when it emerges. Longer gestation period. Will grow into Queen. Yajuti Yajuti are the Predator species, usually clans. The Aliens have a long rivalry, as The Predators hunt Xenomorphs for a ceremony. The Predators rely on advanced gear and weaponry. They have stealth gear, making them invisible. They also have Plasma guns, and WristBlades Category:Horror Games Category:Horror Movies Category:Classic Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Console Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Sci-Fi Movies